<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drarry by BookDragon64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029061">Drarry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon64/pseuds/BookDragon64'>BookDragon64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Harry and Draco, Fluff, Loss of Memory, M/M, No Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon64/pseuds/BookDragon64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up in Harry's bed fully clothed with no memory of the last 24 hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I wrote at 2 am, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up and let out a small groan before I could even make out a complete thought other than I did not want to get up yet. Instead I snuggled back into the warmth and comfort of the arms around me, my face buried in a chest... Wait. What?!</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and was met with a face full of fabric. Moving as slowly as I could, I slid out of the grasp of the arms holding me tight. Sitting up, I took in my surroundings. A young man, about my age was lying in my- no it wasn’t my bed. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, clearing the sleep from them, trying to get my bearings. I looked around the room once again and my eyes landed on a side table with a pair of round glasses on them. My head whipped back to the man beside me and realization hit me like a train. I was in the 8th year Gryffindor boy’s dorm room, in bed, but still fully clothed, with Harry freakin Potter.</p>
<p>I tried to think back to the last thing I could remember. All the 8th years were attending Pansy’s midterms-are-over-and-it’s-almost-Christmas party. She had changed a lot in the year and a half after the war. We all had. Mcgonagall had convinced almost 85% of the year to come back and finish our schooling at Hogwarts after it was rebuilt and ready to be used again a year after the battle took place. Nobody was the same as they were before and although everyone was hesitant at first, everyone had slowly begun to forgive and start new relationships. It was a wonderful thing that I mostly watched from the shadows. My father was put in Azkaban along with all of the rest of the death eaters. The only reason my mother and I were not thrown in with the rest was because Harry stood up and defended us in court. Apparently my mother had saved his life in the forest and he told them in way more detail than I should be given credit for, about the one time in the manor where I claimed not to know him. Even though I was proven innocent, I still found it hard to fit in much of anywhere. Even though I didn’t like the idea of a party, Pansy was insistent and so I reluctantly agreed. The last thing I remember was taking a sip of my drink and it all goes blank. Did I get drunk? From one sip? Wait, it wasn’t even alcohol! I was drinking the punch served. Did someone spike the punch with something strong enough to make me get black out drunk after one sip? Also, that still doesn’t answer the question of, why on earth am I in Harry Potter’s bed?!</p>
<p>I felt the boy stir beside me and turned to see him slowly waking up. Should I make a break for it? Maybe he will remember something about last night? Would that be good or bad? I don’t have time to make a decision before Harry is sitting up staring at me in confusion and other emotions I couldn’t read. </p>
<p>“Malfoy?! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!”</p>
<p>I shrugged and looked at him with similar confusion, “That is what I am trying to figure out, I can’t remember anything past taking a sip of my drink at Panys’s party. It’s just blank.”  </p>
<p>He stares at me a moment and then I can see him trying to think. He screws up his face in concentration. It’s cute and I smile at- Wait, CUTE?! What the hell?! I shook my head violently trying to get rid of the thought. Potter and I could never be together. I told myself that 3 years ago and refused to let myself think of him, or anyone for that matter, in that way. </p>
<p>“Bloody hell, I can’t remember anything either! The last thing I can think of is taking a sip of my drink like you said, and then nothing.” </p>
<p>I rubbed my forehead, “I think someone might have spiked the punch or something.” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head, “I wasn’t having punch, I took a butterbeer.” We stared at each other for a moment in confused bewilderment. That’s when I noticed a dark splotch on his lower neck. </p>
<p>“No fucking way.” I leaned towards him, my hand outstretched. He blinked at me in confused concern and began to move away, but I was faster. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and gently pulled down revealing a decently sized hickey. “Oh gosh, please tell me I did not-” I couldn't bring myself to finish.</p>
<p>“What?!” Harry looks concerned and tries to see what I am looking at but fails.</p>
<p>I pulled away and climbed off the bed. I am about to walk away when Harry calls out, “What is that?” His tone makes me turn around and I see him pointing at a small black tablet of sorts on the bedside table. I walked over to it and picked it up. </p>
<p>“I have no-” Suddenly it turned on and an image of me and Harry showed up on it. I almost threw it in surprise. Harry takes it gently from my hands, his hand bumping mine in the process. Shivers run down my spine as our skin brushes. I shove away the feelings.</p>
<p>“I think this is some sort of I-pod.” </p>
<p>“Some sort of what now?” </p>
<p>He looks at me, “An I-pod, a muggle invention.” </p>
<p>“Oh. What does it do?” </p>
<p>“Well this looks like a video to me although how it got here or how it works here is beyond me." He presses the picture and our voices pour out of it. </p>
<p>“Hello future selves!” Picture me rolls his eyes as picture Harry grins like a lunatic. “You are probably really confused right now which is completely understandable, I mean you did just wake up with your arch nemesis.” </p>
<p>Picture me gives picture Harry a look, “Arch nemesis really? Is that how you thought of me? That is really childish.” </p>
<p>They both laugh and picture Harry continues, “You should know right off the bat that no you were not drunk, no nobody obliviated you, and no you two did not sleep together." Both my picture self and real time self blush. Picture Harry grins like a school boy and continues, "You were given a potion that makes you forget the next 24 hours that are about to happen. So basically, there are 24 hours of your life missing where you remember nothing. Someone put something in all of the drinks at the party so every single person in the 8th year took some.”</p>
<p>Picture Harry pauses a moment to look at picture me who nods. “We knew right away that something was a little off because that was the effect the potion gave off. After a bit of testing and research we found out what exactly we had taken and knew that anything we did in the next 23 hours at that point, would be completely and totally erased from our memories. So we took full advantage of the situation and decided to take risks. We played games we never would in real life, we all confessed secrets to each other and in just a few hours everyone was getting along better than we ever had before. There is so much freedom in knowing that whatever you did, it would have no consequences. Well to a point you know, physical stuff would carry over.”</p>
<p>He paused again, “I would love to tell you so much, but we all made a deal, what’s said in this time stays in this time. We agreed no records no nothing. Which brings me to the point of this video, they know we are making it, so don’t worry, but they said we just couldn’t expose anyone's secrets. Why are we making this? Because we found something worth keeping.” </p>
<p>Picture me smiles and blushes a little, “Don’t make it sound so cheesy, jezz!” </p>
<p>Picture Harry laughs and pulls picture me into a hug, “But it’s true! That’s why we are doing this. Basically, the two of us got put in '7 minutes of heaven' by a series of events and ended up confessing to each other. We have both been quietly in love with each other for a long time and what better time to confess than knowing they won’t remember it after today anyways! Draco confessed first by the way, he’s actually a total awkward dork if you really get to know him.”</p>
<p>Picture me punched picture Harry in the arm. Harry let out a yelp, still grinning like crazy, “Hey! Anyway, instead of answering him properly, I kissed him. After our time was up, we told the group and they cheered us on, some even groaning in relief saying that we were completely oblivious dumbasses for not confessing sooner. After a few more group games, the two of us moved into a smaller room to talk. We talked for hours about the most random things and eventually came to the conclusion that we had to do something about this. We went out to the group and told them our want and since everyone was so fed up with the two of us ‘pining’ over the other, they allowed us to make this recording. Because like I said, we had found something really worth keeping.”</p>
<p>Picture Harry smiled at picture me and picture me leaned against him. Picture Harry turned back to the screen, “Please, Harry I’m begging you, give him a chance. You’ve been in love with him since 7th year and it’s slowly killing you. You think you can push it away, but it will never be gone. Not until you hold him in your arms.” He stopped and picture me sat up, looking directly into the camera.</p>
<p>“Draco, you are completely and hopelessly in love with Harry Potter. You just need someone to say it for you before you accept it for yourself. Harry is an amazing person that you have spent too many wasted years hating. Please let go of all of your worries and just be happy. Make new friends. Every single person in the 8th year told me that they had forgiven me. Some over time, others as soon as Harry had testified for my innocence in court. Everyone supports you so please don’t hate on yourself anymore. You are loved and you are cared for more than you could ever imagine. I am telling you this because I have learned what it means to be truly happy and I don’t want it to end. Please, give Harry a chance. You won’t regret it.” </p>
<p>Picture Harry nods, “That’s what we made this video for, and also to tell you that Mcgonagall knows what happened to our memories so she will be slowly gathering us all up in her old transfiguration room. I wouldn’t show this to anyone if I were you, but even though I am you, it is up to you.” </p>
<p>“That didn’t make any sense.” </p>
<p>“Whatever, I will know what I mean!” Picture me laughs and picture Harry joins in. </p>
<p>“Anyway, talk it out. Take our advice under consideration, and also to show that this isn’t a prank or anything, Draco left me a nice mark to show that we are real and telling the truth.” He pulls down his collar revealing the hickey. Picture me rolls his eyes, but is smiling. “I hope you find happiness.” Picture Harry grins, leans close to the camera and whispers, “Blaize’s stash is behind the snake painting inside the slytherin common room. Password is Lizard Eggs."</p>
<p>He grins harder as picture me punches his shoulder, “HARRY!” Picture Harry pulls him into a quick kiss before pulling back still laughing. The video stops and silence fills the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had sat down next to Harry on the bed a little bit into the video and for a moment we just stared at each other, both blushing like crazy. Harry was the first to speak, “So, um, what-” </p>
<p>I interrupted him, “Doyoulikeme?” It came out as one word, but he heard and understood it. Hesitantly he nodded and blushed harder. Before he could return the question, my lips were on his in a clumsy kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make me crave more. More of him. But I held back, “Is this ok? Do we want to-” </p>
<p>He cut me off with another soft kiss. “Yes. Yes I like you, I have for years, but you hated me so I dismissed the thought. It never once occurred to me that you might like me too.” </p>
<p>“I’ve been in love with you for years Harry. It’s been slowly killing me watching you from afar, thinking that I would never have a chance. If you are willing to take the advice of our past selves, I would be willing to give this a shot.”</p>
<p>Harry stares at me, an entirely new expression on his face, “Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!” He flings his arms around me and we both fall back onto the bed laughing. “Draco, I know this might be a bit quick, but will you be my boyfriend? You don’t have to if you don’t-”</p>
<p>I wacked him lightly, “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend dumbass! You think I would just confess my love for you and then refuse to be your boyfriend?” I snuggle down into the crook of his arm and he raps his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. An awful thought occurred to me, “What are we going to tell people? Our past selves made a video for us that we don’t remember making, telling us to get together and now the savior of the wizarding world is dating a death eater?” </p>
<p>He pulls me closer, “First of all, you are not a death eater. If you are going to be my boyfriend, you are not allowed to call yourself that. The death eaters are in Azkaban, you are not. Secondly, we can tell them anything we want. We can wait a few days and then just tell everyone we got our crap together and are dating now.” I smile at him and I see him grin, “Whatever you want baby.” I roll my eyes and we both laugh again.</p>
<p>As I lay, snuggled up with my new boyfriend, I thought about what I had told myself. “You are loved and you are cared for more than you could ever imagine.” When I heard it at first, I had totally dismissed it, not believing it. But now, not even 10 minutes later, I am beginning to believe it. I am strong, I am capable, and I am loved by the person I love. That is good enough for me. It’s time to start new again and I am willing to follow whatever new path is laid out in front of me. Because some things are worth keeping no matter the cost. <b>(End)</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I know it's cheesy, but thank you for reading it anyways! I hoped you enjoyed these two idiots :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>